Invisible Inside a Crowd
by BookMusicFreak
Summary: Ginny is tired of being Invisible. Draco is tired of being alone. By accident, they make a wish for the other, someone who will fill these gaps in there lives. Now with ancinet magic involved, nothing will stand between these two and their hearts disire!
1. I don’t want to be Lonely

Invisible Inside a Crowd

Chapter 1. I don't want to be Lonely

Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter. I own Harry Potter! I OWN HARRY POTTER!! What don't believe me? I guess no matter how many Times I say it, it won't make it true. Sob Fine JKR owns him.

A/N- I know I just started a knew story Amanda, but this was a plot bunny that I had to kill. Hopefully I will be able to write both at once. We can only hope. Ok, this story in Ginny/Draco. It was just something that popped in my head, so it's probably not my greatest work. So on with the story!!!...

...DMGW...

Ginny Weasley was tired. She was tiered of being The-Boy-Just-Won't-Dies "girlfriend". She was tired of being the after thought in her mothers head when it came to her children. She was tired of no one ever noticing her. She was invisible to the world. She always had been. The only person who had ever noticed her as more than an after thought was Tom Riddle. But that didn't really end too well, nor did she ever want to experience the horror of seeing Tom Riddle again. But certain things were nice, and having an ever attentive friend was one of them. Ginny was popular. There had never been a time that she wasn't. But no one noticed her. No one know Ginny in the "I will always be there for you way," more in the "Tell me all your secrets and I'll back-stab you way." So Ginny was alone and she was used to it. Because being alone was what Ginny did best.

...DMGW...

Draco Malfoy was tired. He was tired of the press. He was tired of the mourners. He was tired of his annoying stalker Pansy Parkinson. He was tired of wading through a sea of endless people, who didn't know Draco; they only knew England's wealthiest play-boy. That was fine by him though. He didn't need attachments. Love was something that he may have desired once, but he had lost that dream when the woman he desired was picked up by Potters ungrateful hand. Potter didn't disserve the woman he possessed. You could tell, if you looked closely enough that Potter didn't love Ginny. He only was with her because that was the way everyone said it should be. Potter had no backbone. He had manipulated so much during his life that he didn't know the difference between his own choices and the ones that Muggle loving Dumbledore made. In Draco's eyes only one man disserved Miss. Ginny Weasley, him. But that was never going to happen, because Weasley hated his guts.

With the recent death of his parents, Draco had inherited everything that they had owned. From the manor to the gold, to the influence, Draco Malfoy now had everything that any man could desire. Fame, Wealth, Gold, any woman that he pleased, even high ups in the ministry, you name it, Draco Malfoy now had it. But it was meaningless to him. It didn't matter. No woman could please him; all he saw was that mane of fiery red hair. No amount of new cars (a muggle contraption that Draco had grown quite fond of) or property could sustain him. He only desired one thing. But it would be impossible to get. Ginny Weasley would never be his. So he would be left alone, because that was what fate had dealt him.

...DMGW...

At the same time two very different people wished very desperately for the same thing, one knowing whom they were wishing for, the other wishing just the same, to no longer to be alone. Though unknowing they invoked a magic, so powerful that it had not been seen since the age of Merlin. So strong that even Albus Dumbledore could not break or stand between it. Fate looked down on her chosen two and smiled a smile of knowing that only Fate could posses. The knowing that two people who would be desperately in love had formed their bond. Great things could be expected from these two in these coming times, great things.


	2. Of Barfing and Breakup's

Invisible Inside a Crowd

Of Barfing and Break-ups

Disclaimer: If I owned them, then why the heck would I be writing this?

A/N: Ok thanks to those who reviewed nice things and Grr to those who flamed.

Oh yeah, and I don't think I mentioned this in the first chapter up Harry has already defeated Voldemort and is now just working to become and auror. Harry is also very OOC. He acts like a total Butt. So, On with the story…

Dream Sequence

They were lying in a field together. Though Ginny couldn't see who it was, she knew that it was a he who grasped her hand, and that she loved him. At first she thought that it might be Harry who was next to her, but quickly pushed that thought aside. This man was rubbing her hand in such a simple yet, erotic way that Harry could never manipulate it. Her next though was of Tom, but at the same time she knew that it would never be this sweet and romantic with him. It had to be someone else.

"It's beautiful isn't," she whispered staring up at the starry sky. It was breath taking, awe inspiring. Ginny always felt small when she looked up into the heavens, seeing the poetic nature of it made her wriggle inside at the thought of being in such a large plan.

"Yeah," the man whispered in her ear. It tickled, but so expertly done that it also sent a shiver down her spine. She could feel her eyes on her, and knew that he did not mean the sky.

"I was talking about the stars," she said, blushing a little. He though she was beautiful. Harry had never told her that. Maybe the odd, you look nice, but never beautiful.

"I was talking about something far for more lovely." Ginny's blush increased. Her cheeks were a similar color as her hair.

The voice was familiar, but Ginny couldn't place it. Who could this possibly be? And those eyes, where had she seen those eyes before. That was all she could see of his eyes. Those piercing grey/blue orbs. They were the most mesmerizing eyes she had ever seen. Ginny was lost in those eyes. At that moment nothing would please her more than to stare at them for all eternity.

"I want to kiss you so badly," he said in a husky voice. Ginny leaned forward slightly in anticipation.

"Do it then. I want to feel your lips on mine. For always." Ginny didn't know why she had said it that way. But it seemed to fit. It seemed perfect. It was the truth. And so when he leaned down and Ginny got look of his face, she didn't care. All she cared about was kissing this sensual man, who she felt such sudden passion. All she cared about was the fact that he made her feel like the brightest star in the universe. Ginny did not care too licks, that the most amazing kiss of her life was coming from none other then Draco Malfoy…

The Burrow

Ginny awoke with a start. That had to have been the most amazing, erotic, romantic dream ever. And it had been with Draco Malfoy. Why no Harry freaken Potter, the man that her family wanted her to marry. Why not that same passion for the wizarding worlds hero? But it was a dream. No matter how glorious and wonderful it was. It was only a dream.

Ginny sighed and slid out of bed. She had grown over the years. Her hair was still that annoying Weasley red, but now fell down her back in a more elegant way, no more triangle hair that she had suffered from as school. Ginny was only 19, but she was near the end of her healer training. About 3 years in advanced, but healing had always been the easiest spells for Ginny in school. Not to mention that Madam P. had giver her some private lessons and she had had to heal several people during the war. Most of the things that Ginny still had to learn about healing were trivial and could be picked up on the job. But unfortunately they wouldn't let Ginny graduate too early. That would just be unreasonable.

Sighing again Ginny made her way down stairs for some breakfast. She was meeting Harry today for lunch. Joy. Ginny never liked meeting Harry, he always hinted at marriage. She wasn't ready yet. But she knew her put offs wouldn't last much longer. For all she knew, today could be the day. Agh….

When it was time to meet Harry for lunch Ginny sluggishly got ready. Who cared if she was late? For some reason Ginny had a great desire to look her best, but not for Harry, maybe for herself and maybe for Draco.

"No!!!" she yelled at herself. "Don't think about the selfish part!" After 30 minutes of bathroom time Ginny deemed herself ready. She looked really quite good. Maybe not wonderful, but enough to at least get a "you look nice" from Harry. Aperating into Diagon Ally, Ginny made her way to Fortisces Ice Cream Parlor. He better not propose today. That would just be… Lame. She prayed Harry wouldn't do it. As she walked in the bell tinkled in a merry way. It made it seem like it was a happy and good day to get Ice Cream. It was cold and cloddy outside. And again, why ice cream? Stupid Harry.

"Hey Harry," she said as she walked up to the booth that he had gotten them. Say I look nice. Say I look nice. Come on Harry, you can do it.

"Ginny," he stated in curt acknowledgement of her pressence. "I hope you don't mind but I already ordered some Ice Cream for you. Mint Chocolatechip. I know how much you like it." Ginny hated Mint Chocolatechip. And still no acknowledgement of how she looked.

"OH, of course I don't mind. I mean, I only hate that flavor of Ice cream." She didn't mean for that to come out so mean. Maybe it suppressed anger.

"Well sorry Gin-Gin I thought you loved it!" Ha, loved it my but.

"Never call me Gin-Gin again. And you love that stupid flavor of ice cream. Not me!" Ginny was fuming slightly. But she would deal. She always dealt.

"Come on _Ginny_" he said stressing her name, "I wanted to make this day special for you. I wanted to ask if you would marry me. But you have to go and act like a spoiled brat and ruin everything. But I don't know why I bothered. You would marry me not matter where I asked you. No one else would want you after all." Harry spat at her. Oh that did it. Screw family expectation.

"Fine then. Find some other girl and whore around with her. If I'm so desperate then you sure as HELL don't want me." Ginny turned around and was about to march away when Harry grabbed her hand. "Let me go asshole," she screeched.

"No Ginny, I don't think I will. You know I love you. Why won't you marry me?" He then grabbed her head and kissed her forcibly. After dream kissing Draco, kissing Harry was like kissing a fish. It made he want to puke. In fact she really thought that she might be sick. Ginny pushed Harry away as best as she could but it was still too late. Ginny had to bend down and throw up on the boy-who-lived's robes'.

"What the Hell! You Bitch, these are new robes. What was that?" Harry said in a rather feminine voice.

Ginny whipped her mouth on her sleeve, broke away from his grip and began to walk away. Before leaving the Parlor she shouted over her shoulder, "Harry Potter, you make me sick!" She left Harry alone and quite embarrassed, standing in Ginny Weasley's' puke. Things had defiantly not one according to plan. How was he going to get a refund on the ring?


End file.
